Undying Souls and Homicidal freaks
by xXChikaneTheMecilessXx
Summary: I've excluded happiness as one of those possibilities we seek for ourselves. Oh, I still want it, but that's beside the point. Contentment - they say it's the ultimate, but I can't even wish for that. I don't even want the desire to be content...


Chapter One:

"Ching!" the door to 24/7 opens for the fifth time since she walked in, Zoe looks over to the door and in walks a very tall, thin teenage gothic guy with very short black hair who looks very sleep deprived, he looks in her direction she gives he a very big friendly smile (well the guy looked just like a serial killer but she wasn't one to judge) he looks like he is going to say something so she says "Hi" and waves at him, he just turns and walks away not saying anything.

Zoe decides to look threw some mags before walking to the door, she starts to reach for the handle, and then hears a crashing noise from behind her near the brain-freezy machine, she turns to see what was happening and she sees the guy who just walked in sitting on the floor with a bunch of broken glass around him and some big buff guy standing over him yelling that he was a freak, the thin guy was trying to get back up when the other guy pushed him down again and said "just stay out of the way if you dont want to -" " Excuse me!" zee yells accross the room at the jerk interupting him, he looks over to her and says "and what the hell do you want? you this freaks girlfriend or something? i would have though just by looking at you" he laughs at his own words. She was wairing a long black coat with a buckle at the collar, a black cat collar that had a bell on it, a black tight skirt with a gray long sleved shirt and gray thigh high socks with knee high combat boots and a red studded belt. "the world should be rid of scum like you" she says loud enough for everyone to hear, "What the hell did you just say to me?" he yells and starts walking toward her then she pulls out a butterfly knife from under the long coat she was wairing and says while flipping it around and out "care to make something of it?" she asks very calmly like this happens to her all the time. He stops and says she isnt worth the trouble then turns his back to her (people offten did that when seeing her knifes) and the thin guy who just now got up off the floor and is now stairing at her like the other people in the store she starts feeling like she isnt welcome there anymore for some weird reason then walks out the door putting her knife back in its resting place under the coat. While she is walking in the direction of her house she starts thinking about the thin guy from the store, he was very cute, cute in a creepy kinda way but still cute none the less, "poor guy" she says, but it realy wasnt my problem she thinks to herself, her train of thought is broken when a cat jumps out infront of her, it startles her but not enough to get any kind of reaction, she walks up to it and starts petting it till it runs off a moment letter.

After the girl leaves the thin guy goes to get himself a brainfreezy just to get knocked aside again by the same guy from a bit ago, the goth guy just starts laughing and everyone in the place stairs at him for a moment then turns back to what ever it was they were doing. He taps the big guy on the shoulder and whips out a huge knife that seems to come out of no where and slashes the guy from the crotch up to the top of his head cutting the guy in half, he had to turn around mid-cut just to get the leavrage to cut him in two, he continues to laugh will standing over the body of the guy he just killed covered in his blood. He leaves the store after cleaning up a bit in the bathroom and getting himself a cherry brain freezy, he killed all 6 people that were in the store including the guy behind the counter because he thought the guy was looking at him funny. He starts walking in the direction he saw the girl walking, he recalls that she was very nice to him which is more than he can say for most people, like the filth he just disposed of. Pretty too and she actually smiled at me, me. not with false niceness ether, he hated when people did that to him and killed most for it. He decides to go looking for her, not knowing if he will kill her just yet but he is interested in her. He is interested in what she would be like when exposed to agonizing pain and torment for being so high strong "After all. Everyone is differant when brought to the brink of death" he snickers and puts on a wicked smile.

She is walking for a while just listening to the sound of the city. its dark out about 10pm, she enjoys walking around the city when its dark, there are less people but the people who are out at this time of night are the thugs and creeps so she rarely ever went out unarmed, she often went out with twin butterfly knifes hidden in a holster she made on her lower back. she hears a loud noise from behind her so she turns and reaches for one of her knifes but stops because she sees a small cat making hissing noises at some ones feet she walks over not seeing who the person is and puts her hand out to pet the cat it turns and hisses at her then runs off , she hears a "hello" from above her and looks up very shocked to see the guy that was in the store earlier today, she stands up and says hi to the boy and then she asks "What are you doing around here?" she begins to think that he fallowd her but then He answers with an "i live around here, and you?"."Well i live just over there" she says pointing to a house across the street. he doesn't say anything but just looks at her it was the same look from before and it makes her feel uncomfortable again untill she asks him " did you want to come in for a little? and keep me company". He has to think for a little first before saying "i would love to" he says nicely. "Well then shall we go?" she says as they start to make their way to her house. She doesnt notice but he has an evil smile on his face when her back is turned to him.

She leads him to the living room and asks if he wants anything to drink he says he is fine so she leads him up stairs to her room, she leads him inside then tells him to wait in her room for a bit and she would be right back so she leaves and he is left all alone in her room.

He walks around looking at all the stuff on her shelves and it is mostly knifes and sharp objects so he picks some up and starts swinging them around to try them out then puts them back as soon as he hears footsteps coming from outside the door, the door opens and in walks zee who changed clothes to a pair of black skinny jeans and a gray v-neck sweater. She walks in with a small tray and sets it down on her coffee table and motions him to sit on the floor next to the table the then bends down to give him one of the cups of coffee on the tray he looks up and then gets a little red to see a bit of cleavage out the neck of her shirt, she doesn't notice him looking. She then goes to the other side of the table to sit so she is in front of him. "Oh im sorry i wasnt thinking" she says a bit shyly,"I havent even introduced meself yet, Im Zoe Devlin, but you can call me zee for short okay" she says extending her hand to shake his hand but insted of shaking her hand he just looks at her and says "Im Johnny", "oh, I see" she says pulling her unwanted hand back and picking up her coffee to take a sip but stops when Johnny says "But i prefer it if you call me Nny", "Okay. Nny, got it, so just how old are you if you dont mind my asking?" she says while finaly getting to take a sip of her coffee, "im 18, and you are?" he asks her, "Im 17" An awkward silence fills the room only interrupted by light sipping sounds of coffee. "do you live here by yourself?" he asks her, "why yes i do, how did you guess?" she says a bit curious, "I noticed this is the only bedroom here", "Hmm good observation". another silence fills the room, they sit enjoying the silence for a bit when Johnny asks if she would like to go for a walk she says "sure" taking final sip of her coffee before getting up, johnny gets up right behind her and fallows her down stairs to the door but be for they exit the house she says "Wait here one sec" she walks off into the livingroom and comes back a moment later with two scarfs, one black and the other black and red, she hands the black and red one to nny then she goes to the closet next to the door and pools out a long black coat, the same one she had on earlyer. They finaly get outside and its freezing, she was right about the weather being pretty cold that night (she was a good guess of that kinda thing) then begin walking off to the left of her house. "say zee did you want to play a game?", she says "yes what kinda game?" he doesnt say anything else about it isted they just walk in silence for awhile. She lets Nny lead the way because she doesnt know where she is headed, but she walks next to him. "So, nny, do you have any hobbys" she asks trying to start up a conversation, "I draw", "Hmmm so mr. artist what do you draw?" she asks him a bit sarcasticly giggling a little. "A comic" he answers coldly not realy liking her sarcastic tone,"Its called happy noodle boy". "Would you let me read it sometime?" she says as they stop in front of a run down shack, It takes her a second but she finaly gets it and asks "Is this your house?" in disbelief. he doesent say anything, she turns her head to the side just in time to see something moving very fast tword her head, she trys to dodge out of the way but doesnt make it and whatever it was slams into the back of her head and forces her on to one knee but she doesnt think it did more then that untill she trys to stand back up, she just gets dizzy and falls forward on her face to the concrete below un able to move she sees a dark silhouette come up next to her crouch down and wisper into her ear "if you live threw this ill let you read as much as you want" and with that she feels someone grab her leg and pull dragging her and then nothingness...

She is woken up by distant playing music which she recognizes as "ode to joy" by Beethoven. She feels a sharp pain at the back of her head and feels a liquid running down her back which she guesses is blood. She is mad at herself for being so reckless and letting him get close the her. She is in a dimly light room with stone walls and a drain in the center and she is chained up to a wall with her feet touching the ground and her arms are chained together above her pounding head. "Ah! I see your finally awake Zee" she hears a guys voice from the far right corner of the room and recognizes it as Nny's. He walks over in front of her and sits down on the floor. "Please tell me im chained up for torcher and not rape." zee ask surprisingly calm. "NEVER! What kinda person do you think i am, i would never do that to someone so pretty? im not one of thoughs filthy, dispicable, and disgusting humans that would do that sort of thing to a girl like you" he screams a bit over reacted. She lets out a sigh and glares at him fiercely "so then what am i doing chained to the wall" although she could pobably guess (if it wasnt rape it was torcher), He just looks at her with a big wicked smile on his face then says "I said we were going to play a game didn't I?" he asks while pulling out a huge black bladed combat knife from behind him, which she notices it is one of the ones from her room and one of her favorites. "It's not nice to take other peoples things you know" she says also still being pretty calm about the situation, he doesn't say anything to her but instead walks over to her and puts the end of the blade to her left cheek, the pressure from the blade cuts the skin a bit and blood trickles down the side of her face, she grits her teeth against the pain. "So on with the game now shall we?" he says with the same evil smile as before, he removes the blade from the side of her face as he continues, "its a question game and depending on your answer ill hurt or not hurt you, how does that sound?" he finishes with an excited snicker, "I think your fuckin crazy!" Zee yells at him "if your' going to kill me enough with the bullshit and just do it! Not like i would be missed anyways" she says getting mad at the psycho in front of her. "Wrong answer" he says with an even bigger smile as he jams the end of the knife into her upper right thigh and yanks it back out roughly, she screams just a bit while she bits down on her lip to stifle the scream. The blood streams down her leg and makes her a little light headed (well more light headed anyway). "ok! First question!" he yells excitedly, "When is my birthday?" "How the hell should i know!" she screams at him with blood sliding out the corner of her mouth, she was biting her lip till it started bleeding. He laughs manaically "Wrong again!" he says while slashing at her left hip and gently slices her pants and her skin under it, it wasn't a very deep cut but still hurt like hell. "Just fucking kill me" she whispers. "What?" he says getting a little closer so he can hear her better, he put his ear right up near her mouth, she took the opportunity to pull her head back and head-but the side of his head as hard as she could, he stumbles back a bit and grabs the side of his head he turns away from her and slumps down to his knees. "Well that was uncalled for", he says getting up and turning back around to face her still holding the side of his head. "The hell it was" she turns her head to the side as Johnny backhands her hard across her left cheek, and gets a bit of her blood on his hand, she left her head turned and spit out some blood that welled up inside her mouth while glairing at him.

She is a bit teary, but refuses to cry and let this freak have the pleasure of seeing it, insted a crying she smiles at him and says "What kinda weakling are you? That didnt even hurt" hearing this provokes him and he punches her hard in the stomach, she slumps forward a bit but not much and she lashes out and bites him heard on the neck but it only just breaks the skin before he jerks away from her and reaches up to put his hand over the bite mark, he starts laughing and says "This is fun, I haven't had this much fun with a victim in quite awhile. I think I'll keep you alive awhile longer" he moves his blood covered had off the side of his neck and walks back over to her and grabs her face with his bloodied hand and they both hear a weird shreaking/glowling sound coming from over head and johnny lets go of her face and turns tword the door saying "we can continue this later i have something to take care of" and off he goes running out the door and turning out what was left of the light before exitting leaving her in the dark alone with the shreaking sound and the scratching

...to be continued...


End file.
